


There's Something I Need To Tell You

by TomPettysHat



Series: Maggie Coleman and Sonny Carisi [2]
Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomPettysHat/pseuds/TomPettysHat
Summary: After a few months of dating, Maggie Coleman realizes that she needs to disclose some rather vital information to her boyfriend, Sonny Carisi.





	There's Something I Need To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Philadelphia 76ers are Philly's basketball team. It was briefly mentioned in "Chance Encounter" that Maggie's big sister Danielle does PR and marketing for the team, so it would make sense that she has some team merch.
> 
> 2\. "Bubeleh" (sometimes spelled bubbeleh or bubbale) is a Yiddish term of endearment that roughly translates to "sweetie" or "darling."
> 
> 3\. The "all-girls college" that Maggie is referring to is Bryn Mawr College, her alma mater. It's a women's liberal arts school that is one of the Seven Sister schools. 
> 
> 4\. Camden is a city in New Jersey that is located directly across the Delaware River from Philadelphia. It's literally right next to Philly, it's that close
> 
> 5\. Rocky Balboa is...well, I don't think I have to tell you who Rocky is lol. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Hey, Mags. I’m leaving work now. I’ll see you soon.** The text message flashed on her phone, lighting up the screen. She picked it up and smiled slightly at it. Her boyfriend, Det. Sonny Carisi, was coming over for a night in. The two had been together for nearly three months, having met randomly that past June. They had an undeniable connection, and were instantly smitten with one another. And while things had been going well so far, Maggie knew sooner or later it would be time to take things further. It was only natural, to move beyond kissing and making out. However, she was not exactly skilled in that department. That’s why she knew it was better he find out sooner rather than later. There was also another discussion that needed to take place that night: religion.

A proud Jewish woman, Maggie Coleman was not one to downplay her heritage. She knew Sonny was fairly open-minded, despite his Catholic upbringing. But, would he still be when it came to _dating_ a woman from another religion? **Great! Can’t wait :)** she replied back, pressing the send button and putting her phone back down. She cracked her knuckles nervously as she fidgeted in her seat. _What is wrong with me? _She thought. _This is nothing! Couples have these kinds of talks everyday. _She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. _Besides, it’s not that out of the ordinary to still be a virgin when you’re pushing thirty, is it? _She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that these two things needed to be discussed tonight.

The elevator dinged, signaling it had reached the third floor. Carisi made his way to her apartment, a bouquet of her favorite flowers in hand. It had been over a week since they had actually seen one another, and needless to say he was excited to be reunited. The more time they spent together, the more he could feel himself falling in love with her. She was down to Earth, warm, intelligent, and witty. But most importantly, she understood the stress and trauma that came with him being s member of Manhattan’s SVU. It had always been difficult for him to maintain a long-term romance with anybody because of this. The random hours, the depressing nature of his work, they were all things that caused the end to his previous relationships. So when he finally found someone who understood what his job entailed, he knew he had to hold on to her. And while it was still early in the relationship, he knew he wanted this to progress into something more intimate. He was a patient man, and was not one to rush things, especially when it related to matters of the heart. Still, he did have to wonder when that time would come…

As he knocked on the door of 3C, he heard the locks turning and the door chain being taken off the track. Maggie pulled open the door and met her boyfriend’s crystal blue eyes. Even dressed down in leggings and an oversized Philadelphia 76’ers t-shirt, she was still as lovely as ever. “Hey, bubeleh,” she greeted him as he came into the apartment. Carisi smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Hey, doll. I brought you these,” he handed her the bouquet of purple lilacs. “Oh, Sonny. They’re beautiful! What’s the occasion?” She asked as she walked to the kitchen to grab a vase. “Oh, no occasion. I just thought I’d surprise you with ‘em,” he shrugged, a twinge of uneasiness in his voice. He hoped it wasn’t too much. “I love them. They're gorgeous and mmm, they smell amazing too. Thank you so much.” She beamed as she placed the flowers in the vase. “The pizza should be here soon. Are you thirsty? I can get you water, beer, or wine.” “I’m good, doll. Thanks.” She took his hand, leading him to the couch. As they sat down, she began thumbing through a large black case of movies that was sitting on the coffee table. “So, what were you in the mood for? I have action, romance, comedy…” Carisi watched her as she flipped through the pages, naming movie titles as she went along. He didn’t know what it was about her that night; the casual way she was dressed, her makeup free face, or her wild mane of curls. Whatever it was, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. And he knew that he soon wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of her either. He reached out and moved a section of her hair off her neck and began to kiss it softly. She stopped talking almost instantly, her words being replaced by a small gasp. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips on her skin. _God, I love when he does this. I could melt right here and now. Wait! Wait, no. I have to tell him. This is gonna have to wait._

“Baby, baby. I, uh…” Clearing her throat, she gently moved his face away from her neck. Carisi stopped immediately and looked at her puzzled. “Doll, what is it? I..thought you liked that?” She smiled and shook her head. “No no, it’s not that. It’s just…there’s something I need to tell you.” Carisi blinked, raising his eyebrows in uncertainty. This was never good. “Oh, uh, okay. Are you alright?” “I’m fine. It’s just…before we go any farther, in any aspect of this, I think there’s some things you need to know about me.” Now Carisi was really concerned. What could there be for her to tell him? She was fairly open with nearly everything, they both were. _Is she sick? Was someone threatening her? Had she been assaulted?_ Carisi’s mind raced, thinking of every possible scenario that could be the cause for her nervousness. If it was the latter, which he hoped for the love of God it wasn’t, he immediately knew that, badge or not, he’d break every bone in the body of the man who did that to her. She cleared her throat again, immediately snapping him out of his plot for revenge. She sighed deeply before speaking. “I’m just gonna come right out and say it: I’m a virgin.” “…Wait, what?” Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Please don’t make me say it again, Sonny.” “No, no. I heard what you said. I’m just..wow.” “And I’m Jewish. There, it’s all out in the open.” Well, this was certainly not what Carisi was expecting, that’s for sure. However, as he thought back to some of their more intimate moments, it started to make sense. She was uncharacteristically shy during those times, and wasn’t exactly confident in her abilities. _It’s okay,_ he thought. _Virgin or not, I don’t mind. I’m just happy it wasn’t what I thought it was._ “Doll, you really don’t have anything to be ashamed of. I don’t care about any of that. As for you being Jewish, I _kind_ of had a feeling you were.” “Wait, really? What tipped you off?” Carisi leaned back slightly on the couch. “Well let’s see: there’s the Yiddish, the not eating bacon, and the most obvious one: the menorah,” he said, gesturing to the bookshelf towards the back of the room where the item sat. Maggie began to laugh to herself, and put her hand to her forehead. “Oy, was it that obvious?” “Yeah. But hey, I want you to know that I don’t care about that. I mean, I _do _care since it’s important to you. But I mean I don’t care what your religion is. You could believe in aliens from another planet, for all I care. It wouldn’t change my mind about being with you.” He lightly caressed the side of her face, letting his finger trace her jawline as he spoke. “What about the other thing?” She asked quietly. Carisi was silent for a moment. “That doesn’t bother me either. And honestly, if it’s a religious thing and you wanted to wait until marriage…” Maggie shook her head, breaking away from his grasp. “Oh, no. No, it has nothing to do with that. We don’t really have those kind of rules in Judaism, least none that I’m aware of. It was more about me waiting for the right person, y’know? I was never really with anybody that made me feel comfortable enough, or that I was attracted enough to. Didn't help that I went to an all-girls college either, but...” Standing up, she began to walk around the couch as she spoke. “I was, I guess, about 21 or so, and I was going out with this boxer from Camden that my one friend introduced me to. Johnny DelVecchio. He was 6’3, totally cut, and a grade-A asshole. He wanted to be the next Rocky Balboa, but he definitely didn’t have the skills for it. Anyway, we went out for about six months or so but I ended it for two reasons.” “Which were?” “Well the first one was because both him and his mother wanted me to drop out of college, marry him, and just be a housewife for the rest of my life. And, when I told them I wasn't doing that, and that my education was too important to me, they laughed in my face. They told me I was just wasting my time, and that being a teacher was nothing more than being a glorified babysitter. The second reason was he wanted to sleep with me and when I told him I wasn’t ready, he called me a prude and a bitch. I was actually pretty impressed he could insult me twice, considering he was dumber than a box of rocks. Didn't think he had those words in his vocabulary.”

She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she told the story. As she sat back down next to him, Carisi took her hands again. “Mags, listen. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way. You are not a bitch, you are not a prude, and you are _not_ just a glorified babysitter. And if I ever meet the guy who said all of that to you...my point is, I don’t ever want you to feel pressured to do something you’re not ready for, not around me.” Maggie leaned over and kissed him, resting a hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. He reciprocated and grabbed either side of her face. She pulled back, and and opened her eyes to meet his. “What was that for?” He asked. “For being you.” Carisi let his hand fall down to her shoulder from its placement on her face. “Maggie, I know that we haven’t been going out for that long. But if and when that time does come, and if you _do_ decide to-” “Just be gentle with me, Sonny. And please go slow. That’s all I ask.” Carisi paused. She already knew? _Geez, I must have done something right if she’s already decided to give me her virginity. Wait, don’t think about it like that, Carisi. _After he got done mentally scolding himself, he looked back at her again. “Whenever you’re ready, just let me know.” She smiled and grabbed his arm to place around her shoulder. Curling up next to him, he held her close and kissed the crown of her head. “So, DelVecchio, huh?” Carisi smirked. “I’m not your first Italian?” Maggie giggled and looked up at him. "No, you’re not my first Italian, Sonny. In that sense anyway. They're...kind of my weakness.” Carisi cocked an eyebrow, a smirk beginning to pull at his lips. “Really?” Maggie nodded and kissed his neck before laying her head back on his shoulder. “Hopefully I can be your last,” he remarked. She looked up at him again. “I think those odds are looking pretty good so far, bubeleh.”

The End


End file.
